


Post-Its

by Nestra



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-30
Updated: 2006-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Casey peeked into the dim office. Dan was sprawled face-down on the desk, arms stretched out, like someone had dropped a cartoon anvil on his head."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Its

**Author's Note:**

> Written for cofax.

Casey peeked into the dim office. Dan was sprawled face-down on the desk, arms stretched out, like someone had dropped a cartoon anvil on his head.

As Casey stepped in, Dan jerked his head up from the desk. "I'm awake."

"You also have a post-it note on your face."

"What?"

"A post-it note. On your face."

Dan scrabbled at his forehead and pulled away a post-it. "Call Sandy," he read. "What does that mean?"

"Probably that you're supposed to call Sandy."

"Who is Sandy?"

"I'm not the one sticking post-it notes to my face, Danny."

Dan frowned; Casey figured it was probably hard to think with an anvil on his head. "I think I should have gotten some sleep last night."

"You think?"

Dan opened his mouth, as if to reply, but as Casey watched, his eyes drifted closed, and he slumped back in his chair, dead to the world.

Casey looked at him for a minute, then grabbed a pad of post-it notes and scribbled on the top one. He carefully stuck it to the back of Dan's hand, and closed the office door behind him as he left.

The post-it read: 1) Call Sandy. 2) Get some sleep.


End file.
